Ridin (Yung Bans song)
Ridin is a song by American rapper Yung Bans featuring American rappers Landon Cube and YBN Nahmir. Lyrics Yung Bans Yeah yeah, huh, ayy Yung Bans Ridin' with that .40, ridin' with that .40 with a beam (Hey, yeah) Dollar signs all I see If it ain't 'bout the money, I ain't worried 'bout it, yeah If it ain't 'bout the money, huh, ayy Ridin' with that .40, ridin' with that .40 with a beam (Hey, yeah) Dollar signs all I see If it ain't 'bout the money, I ain't worried 'bout it, yeah If it ain't 'bout the money 1: Yung Bans Hmm, I'm on the beach with my feet up, ayy Everybody say I'm switchin', I don't speak enough, hmm, ayy I just turn my speakers up, hmm, ayy I just turn my speakers up, huh I'm movin' on just like my lease was up, ayy And I'm still poppin' these Percs, lil' bitch, I'm geekin' up, huh I might fuck that lil' ho if she freak enough, ayy Then I have a new bitch 'fore the week was up (Ayy) [Chorus: Yung Bans & Landon Cube] Ridin' with that .40, ridin' with that .40 with a beam (Hey, yeah) Dollar signs all I see If it ain't 'bout the money, I ain't worried 'bout it, yeah If it ain't 'bout the money, huh, ayy Ridin' with that .40, ridin' with that .40 with a beam (Hey, yeah) Dollar signs all I see (Ayy, ayy, ayy-ayy) If it ain't 'bout the money, I ain't worried 'bout it, yeah If it ain't 'bout the money (Ayy, ayy, ayy-ayy) 2: Landon Cube Now I grind for that money, I got that green, yeah I'm grindin' for that cheese, yeah, that cheese, yeah I run off with your honey, she off the bean, yeah She wanna stay the week, I make her leave now (Ayy) Gettin' high, yeah, on the West Side, yeah All my life, yeah, think that I'ma die here I put some money off to the side, yeah Take a ride with me, yeah [Chorus: Yung Bans & YBN Nahmir] Ridin' with that .40, ridin' with that .40 with a beam (Hey, yeah) Dollar signs all I see If it ain't 'bout the money, I ain't worried 'bout it, yeah If it ain't 'bout the money, huh, ayy Ridin' with that .40, ridin' with that .40 with a beam (Hey, yeah) Dollar signs all I see If it ain't 'bout the money, I ain't worried 'bout it, yeah (Ayy) If it ain't 'bout the money (Ayy, grrah) 3: YBN Nahmir One day they caught me loafin' after droppin' off my bitch (Droppin' off my bitch) They sent a couple shots but I'm just glad that n---- missed (He got no aim, n----) Ducked down, started clapping, tried to flip that whole whip (Grrah, pow, pow, pow) But I'd rather take a life before my mama see me stiff (Ayy, that's on my mama) So I'm clutchin' on that .44 when I'm trippin' (Ayy, grrah, pow, pow, pow) Trey paralyzed, but I'm just glad that n---- livin' (Ayy, I'm just glad that n---- livin') Please don't come to me when that n---- granny end up missin' (When that n---- end up missin', and) I was coolin' out in Cali, workin', bitch, I was gettin' it (Ayy, workin', bitch, I was gettin' it, huh?) Yung Bans Ridin' with that .40, ridin' with that .40 with a beam (Hey, yeah) Dollar signs all I see If it ain't 'bout the money, I ain't worried 'bout it, yeah If it ain't 'bout the money, huh, ayy Ridin' with that .40, ridin' with that .40 with a beam (Hey, yeah) Dollar signs all I see If it ain't 'bout the money, I ain't worried 'bout it, yeah If it ain't 'bout the money Why It Sucks # Yung Bans mumbles to the point you can't understand what he's saying. # The song is quite boring. # Some of Landon's parts sound annoying. # Stupid lines like "I'm on the beach with my feet up". Redeeming Qualities # The instrumental is good. # YBN Nahmir's verse is okay. # The music video is ok. Music Video Yung Bans - Ridin ft. YBN Nahmir & Landon Cube (Dir. by @ ColeBennett ) Category:Yung Bans Songs Category:YBN Nahmir Songs Category:Landon Cube Songs Category:2010s Songs Category:Hip Hop/Rap Songs Category:Mumble Rap Songs Category:Rock Songs Category:Bad Songs from Horrible Rappers Category:Bad Songs From Good Artists Category:2018 Category:Boring Songs Category:Annoying Songs Category:Songs where you can't understand what the artist is saying Category:Songs with Dumb Lyrics Category:Songs with Dumb Titles Category:Bad Songs with Good Music Videos Category:Songs with good production Category:Songs that are an Embarrassment to a Singer's Career. Category:Annoying Songs. Category:Screaming Songs